Ravi Jabari
Ravi Jabari was a suspect in the murder investigations of resistance fighter Storm Huxley in Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time) and Pharaoh Ramses XLIII in Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time). Profile Ravi is a 23-year-old spy for the resistance against the Ptolemy Dynasty, disguised as a palace porter. He has short curly black hair, a gold triangle on his chin and a gold headset microphone across his right cheek. He wears a blue and gold sleeveless porter's jacket with gold buttons and a Ptolemy Dynasty badge on his left lapel. Additionally, he sports gold upper arm cuffs. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Ravi eats pizza, takes vitamin D, plays senet and drinks matcha lattes. In his second suspect appearance, It is discovered that he uses coconut oil. Events of Criminal Case Rebel Without a Pulse Ravi became a suspect after he identified himself to Zara and the player as a spy for the resistance and informed them that he had information on the murder. He told the team that the victim had told him that he was going to be at Anubis Square the night prior to his murder as he was scouting ways to disrupt the 5th of July celebrations. This prompted Zara and the player to investigate Anubis Square. Ravi was spoken to again about the victim's accusation against him. He revealed that Storm thought he was a traitor to the resistance, believing that Ravi had been turned by the Ptolemy family. Ravi then urged the team to stop accusing him as he was already in enough danger at the palace. Ravi was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Sadie Kek for Storm's murder. Some time later, he dropped off information about Princess Nefertiti at the black market. After the team learned that a man called Ammon Bast had been the one to sabotage their time machine, stranding them in the the 1960s, Jack and the player questioned Ravi for more information about the saboteur. He informed the team that Ammon was the head of intelligence for the Ptolemy Dynasty, and that Ammon was hosting a party the next day at his place. Ravi then suggested that the team forged Ptolemy spokesman Eugene Donkin's invitation to gain access to the party. Fake News After arresting Tabu Kebu's killer, Jack and the player spoke with Ravi about a secret chamber in the royal pyramid which the team suspected was where their time machine was being kept. He informed the team that he had been in a strange corridor where, despite there being no doors, people sometimes arrived out of nowhere. He suspected that there was a hidden entrance in the corridor, but he could never find it. When Jack revealed the team's plans, Ravi said that he would steal them some uniforms and supply them with money to bribe the pyramid's guards. Fool's Gold Ravi became a suspect again after Amy and the player discovered that the Pharaoh had been questioning his authenticity. Initially, Amy questioned how the palace guards had learned where the resistance headquarters were, to which Ravi said he was unsure. He then told the player that the Pharaoh had never suspected that Ravi was a part of the resistance and that all he wanted was a report on the other porters. He then claimed that he was working at the time of the murder. Ravi was spoken to again about his plan to kill the Pharaoh. He confessed to plotting to assassinate the Pharaoh in order to allow the resistance to overthrow the Ptolemys. He then admitted that his plan would have required betraying the resistance in order to get the Pharaoh alone. However, he changed his mind at the last minute and promised that he did not go through with his plan. Ravi was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Nefertiti for Ramses' murder. Later, the team found Ravi's blood on Kai's tank top when Zara and the player went looking for their tech expert. Ravi informed the team that he ran to join the resistance after hearing the explosion that broke them out. When in hiding with Kai and resistance leader Isabelle Huxley, Isabelle told Ravi that she knew about his plan to betray the resistance, prompting Kai to punch him. He then informed the team that the resistance had made a run and that Kai had headed alone into the throne room. Later, Ravi stopped by Janis and gave her his wages for the team in attempt to make up for the harm he caused. After the team escaped in their time machine, the fate of Ravi and the rest of the resistance remained unknown. Trivia *Ravi is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances *Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time) *Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time) *Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time) Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects